R E M O R S E
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Post-series. Half Song-fic. Disclaimer inside. Apakah ini sebuah penyesalan - apakah ini berarti perasaanmu palsu padaku? NamiShippingForall. One-shot.


**R E M O R S E**

Disclaimer: One Piece and the characters are Odacchi's

Song by: Jim Brickman & Martina McBride, My Valentine

A/N:

a: Dialog

_i_: Song

Author: Shimacrow H.

* * *

Kalau kau membaca suratku ini suatu hari, kau akan mengetahui bahwa aku disini sehat.

Kau sendiri bagaimana, sehat? Aku yakin kau pasti mati kebosanan, karena tidak ada wanita disana...atau tidak? Aku tidak tahu.

Kau rindu dengan kami? Kau rindu denganku?

Sudah hampir lima tahun kita tidak bersua.

Perjalanan dan semua petualangan yang kita lalui bersama Luffy dan yang lainnya, tidak sedikitpun pernah menghilangkan senyuman di bibirku ketika kembali mengingatnya ulang.

_If there were no words, no way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you_

Kau tahu? terkadang aku suka menyesali perjalanan kita yang telah lewat.

Kau melayaniku, memberikan yang terbaik, berkorban nyawa. Dan bagus, sekarang kau membuatku tak pernah sempat membalasnya.

Oh, ya. Apa kau tahu, apa yang kupikirkan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku dulu?

Aku berniat, memasakan hidangan spesial yang pernah kupelajari dari Bellemere dulu untukmu. Yang bahkan Nojiko pun tak bisa membuatnya.

Mungkin kau mengira, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk membuatmu senang – dan jujur saja, itu benar.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my love, my valentine_

Rasa cintaku dulu hanya kutumpahkan pada sebuah pena, secarik kertas kosong – baik yang baru sampai yang usang, pohon mikan, dan tentu saja harta karun.

Paling tidak sekali saja, pernahkah aku membuatmu bahagia? Pernahkah aku memberikan perasaan nyaman padamu selain omelan harianku?

Apa kau menyesal mengenaliku? Ataukah kau berpikir untuk tidak akan menemuiku lagi?

Sanji-kun. Sanji-kun.

Mengapa kau tidak ikut kami pulang. Kembali ke kampung halaman kita...

Segitu cintanya 'kah kau dengan karirmu? Dengan profesimu? Dengan hobimu?

Bagaimana denganku?

Apakah aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan asa, hasrat, dan birahimu?

_All of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I would give you my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my love, my valentine_

Sekarang aku menyesalinya, Sanji-kun.

Kau mengajarkanku mencintai sepenuh hati – bukan yang diucap melainkan yang sejujur-jujurnya.

Dibesarkan dengan terus dibayangi masa lalu yang pahit, aku sulit mencintai. Aku sulit mempercayai orang. Dan...aku sulit menyayangi orang yang dengan tulus mencintaiku.

Berkat Luffy, kau, dan teman-teman lainnya, aku bisa membuka sedikit hati dan membuang tabiat burukku.

Tidak mendustai hati, walaupun tak ditunjukkan. Itu yang kupelajari darimu yang selalu menggembar-gemborkan napsu terhadap wanita.

Aku tahu kau mencintai semua wanita, tapi setelah kau jujur padaku, aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Kau adalah seorang pria lembut dengan kulit serigala lapar, yang haus akan makhluk hawa.

Kau tahu, aku selalu membayangkanmu.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, saat terjaga di tengah malam, dan ketika burung-burung telah bernyanyi didepan jendela kamarku, dimana matahari pagi menusuk mata seolah memerintahkanku untuk kembali menjalani hari.

Bahkan ketika aku memetik mikan di ladang, ingatan hari-hari saat dimana kita mengumpulkannya bersama diatas Sunny terus mengalir seperti sebuah desiran air sungai.

Gelombang lembut itu begitu tenang, namun berkecamuk mengalir didalam ingatan.

Ikan-ikan yang berenang didalam sungai tersebut adalah kita bersembilan, yang merupakan satu keluarga bahagia.

Saat-saat dimana kita semua masih membicarakan mimpi bersama dan saling tertawa.

Ketika tertahan oleh batu sungai, ikan-ikan akan mencari cara agar dapat terus melaju kedepan.

Itulah kita.

Begitu cantik.

_La la la la la la_

Sampai akhir waktu.

Haruskah kubilang seperti itu padamu? Haruskah aku mengatakannya kalau aku akan menunggumu sampai akhir waktu?

Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Tapi percuma, kalau kau tidak ada disini.

Cinta kosong. Begitu memuakkan, kukatakan padamu.

Aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkan segala rayuan gombalmu dulu.

Aku menginginkan perhatianmu lagi.

Belaian lembut yang kau berikan dulu setiap malam – hal yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu tiap harinya.

Belaian hangat yang menyihir bekunya malam menjadi terasa sesejuk di ladang bunga sakura.

Dimana keindahan duniawi tersebut bermekaran dengan cantik lagi indah – penuh hasrat dan kasih sayang, kau menciptakan nuansa baru yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Hanya dengan bersama kebodohanmu yang membuatku muak,

Aku bahagia.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_Cause all I need is you my valentine_

_Oh, oh_

_You're all I need my love, my valentine_

Aku membutuhkanmu.

Aku – kami berdua menunggumu, Sanji-kun. Terus menunggumu.

Tak bisa kuhentikan. Kerinduan dan perasaan ini tak pernah bisa kulenyapkan, tak pernah bisa kuhapuskan dari dirimu.

Dengan sayang dan penantian,

Nami.

* * *

Wanita berambut jingga itu memilin lembaran kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam botol kaca. Setelah menutupnya dengan gabus, ia berdiri, berniat beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Oii, tunggu bocah!" Terdengar suara seorang pria dewasa dari ruang tengah rumah Bellemere ini.

"Mama, mama, paman Zoro merusak pohon mikanmu!" Seorang gadis kecil nan manis berlari secepat mungkin dari kejaran pria-tampak kuat berambut cepak berwarna hijau tersebut.

Si bocah digendong oleh si ibu, dan si pria terhenti didepan Nami dan putrinya.

"Mm...anu, Nami, tadi Inami kugendong dan tiba-tiba dia melompat keatas pohonmu, ketika dia hampir jatuh aku melompat untuk menyelamatkannya...tapi malah pohonmu yang patah...kutabrak." Zoro menjelaskan alasannya secara panjang lebar.

Nami tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Senyumannya cukup cerah untuk seorang seperti Zoro.

Mata si pendekar melebar. "Kau sakit?"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, kepala si pendekar telah dihiasi oleh satu gundukkan benjol segar dari Nami. "Memangnya salah kalau aku tersenyum!"

"Ahahaha, memangnya enak paman Zoro," Sahut tawa si gadis kecil.

"Dasar bocah..." Gerutu Zoro, memegangi kepalanya dengan menyedihkan – mengakui kekalahannya dari Nami—seperti biasa 'kan?

"Ikut mama yuk, Inami,"

"Kemana mama?" Si gadis kecil berambut pirang itu menatap wajah cantik ibunya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Mereka (termasuk Zoro) sampai di pantai favorit Nami di pulau kokoyashi. Dari tempat si ibu muda berdiri, dapat terlihat dengan jelas makam ibu angkatnya – Bellemere.

Nami menurunkan putrinya berdiri, diatas pasir putih pantai yang bersih. Ia pun berjongkok dan menghanyutkan botol yang sedari tadi terus dipegangnya – yang berisi curahan hatinya tersebut.

Zoro terdiam melihat botol bir itu semakin menjauh.

"Pasti akan sampai...'kan?" Bisik tanya Nami. Terdengar begitu sendu, seperti sedang terisak tangis.

Si pendekar sebenarnya malas menjawab. Dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, lalu kembali menatap botol tersebut disapu ombak yang bergulung-gulung.

"...Kalau si sialan itu masih hidup, hampir tidak mungkin dia tidak menerima pesanmu."

Nami mengangguk pelan, tak kentara.

Inami kecil juga menatap botol kaca tersebut menjauh. Ia lalu merenggut daster panjang ibunya, yang mejuntai begitu indah ditubuh berlekuk cantik Nami.

"Mama, memangnya papa dimana...?" Tanya si gadis kecil itu. "Teman-teman di sekolah dijemput papa mereka masing-masing, tapi paman Zoro 'kan bukan papa Inami..."

Zoro cuma terdiam. Dia mengerti kenapa gadis cilik tersebut menanyakan hal itu. Jauh didalam hati dia mengutuk Sanji, yang sudah seenaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal disana – tanpa tahu bahwa Nami sudah berbadan dua...mengandung anaknya.

Raut Nami sedikit menggelap, kedua alis matanya beradu – merasa iba melihat wajah tak berdosa putrinya. Tapi ia berusaha menahan air mata itu sekuat mungkin. Tidak apa-apa, Sanji-kun selalu mencintaiku – dia tidak meninggalkan kami, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kami.

Nami kembali berlutut didepan malaikat kecilnya. Memegang kedua bahu mungil Inami.

"Inami sayang...dengar mama. Papa sedang ada urusan diluar sana, dan belum bisa kembali untuk saat ini."

"Tapi dia akan kembali 'kan? Dia akan mengantar Inami kesekolah 'kan?"

"Pasti 'nak. Itu pasti." Tak kuat lagi, Nami menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan dengan serta merta memeluk anaknya. Air matanya pun mengalir dengan deras, membasahi bahu putri kecilnya itu.

|FIN|

* * *

A/N: Begitulah mungkin. Ada yang tau Sanji dimana sekarang?

O ya, mungkin fic ini bisa jadi pembelajaran untuk kalian para gadis. Tapi gak bermaksud menjadikan Nami begini sih, tapi, yaah cukup manis lah ceritanya. Okeh! REVIEWnya pliiis. Yang lembut ya, kalau mau ngeflame tolongin nih, kebetulan kompor dihum saya lagi rusak. Wehehe.

Sign,

Shimacrow H.


End file.
